Survivre ou l’Enfer de Loki
by maraille
Summary: Après Avengers , Loki se retrouve enfermé sur terre avec sa famille. Avec seul endroit de vie la tour Stark et sans pouvoirs . Avec les Avengers en prime . Resultat l’enfer selon clint.


•histoire 1•

HOLAAAA ! Je suis de retour ! Dites merci à cette chère grippe ...

Ça faisait pas mal de temps que je voulais poster cette fiction (Que je vais finir cette fois hahahahahaaha ) mais ma foi et ma feignatise avaient gagnées .

Breffff j'espère que vous aimerez même si vous risquez de ne pas tout comprendre au début , les informations vont arriver petits à petits .

Je vous dis bonne lectures et désoler d'avance pour les fautes :3

Hésitez pas à donner votre avis ça fais toujours plaisir !

Discleamers: Les perso Marvel ne m'appartiennent pas .

* * *

Un silence pesant était présent dans la pièce . Les six personnes autour de la table n'osèrent dire un mot . Ils se regardaient tous un par un dans les yeux . Aucunes mouches ne volaient sinon Hulk s'en serait charger stark en etait sur .

-bon ... fit Steve en posant les mains sur la table et en fixant ses camarades dans les yeux , à qui le tour ?

Ils le regardèrent tous défiant son regard . Le blond se tourna alors vers Thor qui avait posé son marteau sur la belle table en verre . Celui ci le regarda et secoua la tête.

-Hors de question ! Non !

Tous le regardèrent .

-si , repris le blond, tu es le mieux placé pour faire Ca .

-Non je l'ai fait hier ! C'est pas juste , repondit le blond en croisant les Bras . Je ne le ferais pas .

-On a qu'à demander aux parents dit calmement Bruce remettant un blanc dans la pièce .

Thor se mordit la lèvre et soupira avant d'accepter à contre cœur la tâche qui lui était demandé . Encore la même tâche en une semaine . Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était revenu sur midgard et une semaine qu'il regrettait d'être la . Il se leva Non sans récupérer son marteau qu'il lança sur le canapé se qui acheva se dernier et fit grogner le milliardaire c'était le troisième en deux semaines .

Le blond sortit de la pièce et marcha dans les couloirs de la tour en direction des chambres évitant deux appareils de ménage et réfléchissant à se qui aller se produire . Il finit par arriver devant une porte semblable aux autres et toqua une fois . Puis deux et trois . Il soupira et finit par entrer doucement dans la chambre .

La pièce était plongée dans le noir , les rideaux cachant les faibles rayons de soleil de la saison. Le grand blond avança doucement .

"PCHIOUUUUUUUU"

Il fit un bon en arrière et regarda la pièce n'osant plus émettre le moindre bruit . Un faible ronronnement se fit entendre dans le coin de la pièce. Le dieu regarda le sol et fusilla le canard en Caoutchouc qui se trouvait sur le passage . Il l'évita et se dirigea vers la masse dormante .

Après avoir pris une grosse respiration il souleva la couverture d'une main et regarda.

Il vit d'abord une masse grise semblable à du pelage qui se mouvait au rythme de respiration puis il remarqua les faibles boucles brunes qui dépassaient du reste . Il approcha sa main en douceur et souleva doucement la pâte de l'animal avant de récupéré l'enfant endormis . Il releva la tête et croisa deux iris grises accompagnaient d'une paires de canines pointues . Il serra l'enfant contre son torse et ne quitta pas la bête du regard. Il se releva doucement et recule sans la lâcher du regard . Il finit par arriver à la porte et jeta un regard à celle ci . La bête n'hésita pas et se jeta sur le blond en grognant mais au lieu de rencontrer une masse musclée elle rencontra une porte .

Thor écouta les aboiements du loup et insultants intérieurement ceux qui avez acheter cet animal . Un loup géant ! Encore bebe Mais géant quand même. Qui diable avait eu l'idée de le ramener ici . Personne ne pouvait l'approcher. Il respira et regarda dans ses bras .

Bavant avec un Bras ballant l'enfant dormait à point fermé , ses cheveux bruns retombant sur une partie de son visage . Thor sourit doucement et embrassa le front avant de retourner vers le salon victorieux.

-il c'est fait bouffé à votre avis ? Demanda Clint en mangeant un cornichon.

-C'est un dieu , il risque tout au plus deux trois points de soutures répondit le milliardaire

-C'est sure comparé avec l'agent qui a failli perdre son Bras ... Comment Va t'il d'ailleurs ?

-Il va s'en sortir et Le Bras est sauvé répondît la rousse

-N'empêche y a que les dieux pour avoir des bêtes comme ça et les donner à des enfants répondît l'archer

-C'est comme un Chien pour eux dit Bruce en nettoyant ses lunettes

-Ouais bah ils auraient pus le laisser à Asgard . "Crounch" fit le bruit du cornichon

-On laisse pas un Chien seul ...

-Y avait Papa Thor pour le garder Non ?

-Tu crois vraiment que le roi a que Ca a faire stark ?

-On sait jamais , les rois glandes souvent vous savez

-Ca on sait stark ricana Natasha , tu te prend souvent pour un roi

-Je suis un roi ! Le roi de la technologie !fit le milliardaire avec un grand sourire

-J'ose pas imaginer la taille de ses chevilles murmura Clint en sortant un autre cornichon

-Elles se portent à merveilles mon cher et arrête donc de manger ses cornichons il va plus en avoir .

-Je mange si je veux ,répondit l'autre en mangeant , sa majesté pourra en racheter.

-Revenons à notre sujet d'origine, soupira Bruce , cette bête peut pas rester la

-Tu veux la mettre ou ? Les parents sont pas là et sans la petite pleure .

-Au moins la petite mord pas, dit le milliardaire

-Tu as déjà entendu un enfant pleurer sans fin Tony ?

-Ouais ! Tu met du rhum dans les biberons et le problème est régler

-Sinon on le remplace par un chat dit le blond

-Tu crois vraiment que Ca va marcher Steve ?

-On peut essaye ! C'est mignon les chats

-Je suis allergique dit Bruce

-Ok on oublie alors pas de chat répondît Tony faisant bouder Steve

-On fait quoi alors ? Répondît la rousse qui commençait à s'impatienter

-On attend les parents ... ils reviennent quand ? Demanda Bruce

-On ne sait pas ...ce dépend de Fury, soupira Tony

-Ca fait une semaine n'empêche c'est long

-Ouais ...

Un silence se fit et les Avengers se regardèrent un par un ne savant pas quoi dire . Ils ne pouvaient faire plus q'une chose : attendre .

Au bout de 10 Minutes ils virent arriver une tête blonde muscle tenant dans ses bras une masse endormis . Ils sourirent doucement .

"et le monstre ? Demanda le play boy

\- Dans la chambre j'ai reussi à ferme la pièce à temps répondît le doeu fier de lui

\- tu veux dire seul dans la pièce et énervé ?

Le blond hocha la tête se qui fit pâlir Le Brun avant de partir en courant vers la pièce .

-jarvis ! Montre moi les vidéos de la chambre !

-Après le canapé, la chambre, sourit Clint en mangeant le dernier cornichon du paquet .

* * *

Voilà voilou désolée pour les fautes et pour la forme mais ça bug ;-; .

Bissssous et hésitez pas à donner votres avis positif ou négatif !

koeur koeur .


End file.
